Of Medicine and Theater, Part 3 (of 4
by marie b
Summary: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and a trade dispute. Danae and Maa-Br'ee join in.


Title: Of Medicine and Theater, Part Three  
Author: Marie B.  
Date: 8/25/99

General disclaimer: Danae and Jehru Maa-Br'ee are mine. A few others are available for hire. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and anything recognizable have been annexed by my imagination. All references to Bandomeer, Xanatos, metal boxes, and collars are taken from the second book of the _Jedi Apprentice_ series.

Specific disclaimers: This story takes place after "First Impressions," which has a bit more explanation of who and what Danae and Maa-Br'ee are. There's four parts, all of which should be up in a day or two. Someday soon I'll also post an interlude that explains the endless allusions to Danae's problem with fortune tellers. After that, who knows what might befall my little apprentice?

Of Medicine and Theater, Part Three . . .

8.

Governor Pl'xa's house was a large, ornate structure resting almost at the center of the Canissan section. Elaborately carved columns supported a wide portico, and heavy shutters were closed over the lower level windows. It spoke of age and solidity; the walls were thick, the surrounding trees massive with years of growth; and the antiquated stone fence with its tiny apertures for archers gave the entire scene the feel of a fortress. 

Qui-Gon smiled at the stocky woman who opened the door to Pl'xa's house, but inwardly he was taken aback. The woman's appearance was Human in most aspects, but somehow . . . distorted. He realized that she must be a _slag_, and a quick glance in Maa-Br'ee's direction told him that the older Master had already encountered the race.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Ambassador for the Republic," he said calmly in Basic. "I wish an audience with Governor Pl'xa."

The woman stared at him, shaking her head in incomprehension. He repeated the question in awkward Cant.

"Not here," the woman replied.

"Not here?" Qui-Gon turned to Maa-Br'ee.

"My Cant is worse than yours." Maa-Br'ee shrugged. "I've been relying on Danae far too much."

"She go," the woman said. "Hours ago."

"Where?" 

"Don't care," the woman spat.

Maa-Br'ee heard the anger in her tone and smiled warmly at her. "Maa-Br'ee," he said, pointing to himself, then gestured to the other Jedi. "Qui-Gon."

"Mira." She looked at them curiously.

"Tell her we seek the disappeared, and ask her if _slags_ are missing," Maa-Br'ee whispered.

Qui-Gon spoke the words slowly, scowling as he stumbled through the pronunciation.

Mira's face grew angry again. "Sduna," she hissed, pointing a finger at herself. "Sduna!"

Maa-Br'ee immediately bowed. "Sduna," he said apologetically. 

She hesitated, then began speaking rapidly.

"Slower," Qui-Gon interrupted.

But she shook her head and continued, pointing to the sky, then making her thick hands into gun shapes. She jabbed them at the two Jedi, then suddenly fell silent.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I didn't get a word of that," he murmured in Basic.

"It wasn't about the weather," Maa-Br'ee retorted.

Mira sighed impatiently. Then she pushed past them, walking out into the night. Halfway down the front path, she turned and gestured to them.

The two Jedi looked at each other and nodded. Quickly they fell into step behind their impromptu guide.   
  
* * * * *

"We're moving," Danae whispered, stepping backwards. She realized what she had said and smiled apologetically at Obi-Wan. "But I guess I'm stating the obvious, huh?"

He nodded and sat down again, pain visible in his face.

"Still?" She sat down next to him.

"Not as bad," he said softly. "It's just the noise."

"Heightened senses?"

"And fear, somehow. Though it's almost gone."

_Heightened fear?_ Danae stared at him, but he had looked away. _Is that why he thought of Xanatos? Was it that bad?_

Obi-Wan was gazing at the containers. He touched one, then pulled back his hand, shuddering. "They seem to prefer Sdunas. Which I assume is the proper name for _slags_."

She followed his gaze, reading the labels. HUMAN - L M 19 SDUNA - H F 17 SDUNA - L M 43 TWI'LEK - S/I F U RODIAN - H M U SDUNA - K M 20 HUMAN - E/B F 30 GRAN - E M U

Danae shook her head. "And they've taken offworlders, too. It's a lot bigger than we thought. No one is going to believe this."

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Maybe they will," he said slowly, feeling around in his pockets. 

Danae's eyes lit up as he pulled out the tiny datapac. "Is that what I think it is?"

He smiled. "Did I do okay?"

"Oh, you did better than okay." She grinned. "Best hold onto that. We're going to need it."

"So what do we do now, Padawan?"

"I'm not the leader," she retorted. "Any time you have an idea, say so."

"I think that was Governor Pl'xa, before. The female voice."

_Which means this entire operation is practically sanctioned genocide._ Her eyes widened. "When I asked for ideas, Obi-Wan, I meant ways out of here. Not ways to make this worse."

"Try to be more specific, then," he offered weakly.

The cube shook, then suddenly dropped a few inches. And fell silent.

"We seem to have stopped," Obi-Wan murmured.

Danae tensed. For a few moments she stayed frozen, listening intently, then rose. "Care for a lightsaber, Ambassador?" she said grandly, holding Obi-Wan's out to him.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, feeling a rush of relief as his legs extended solidly. As he reached for the grip of his lightsaber he let his fingers brush her hand, and she smiled at him. Encouraged, his hand settled over hers and drew her against himself, guiding her hand to hook the lightsaber back on his belt.

She kept smiling as she kissed him gently, her lips just grazing his. 

"Thanks for holding onto it," he whispered as she pulled away.

"Anytime," she replied softly.

Slowly he walked over to the door and began examining the control panel. As Danae drew her lightsaber, he shook his head. "Don't."

"My usual method is to simply melt them."

"I've seen these before. Try to fry them and they just might explode on you." He began to play with the buttons. 

"This is taking a while," she hissed.

"I can't help it," he shot back.

"I think I like my method better."

"We'll be fine." He jammed a few more buttons in the panel.

She flexed her hand around her lightsaber's grip and readied herself.

Finally, the door cracked open. Nodding to each other, they pushed it further out and slipped into darkness.

* * * * *  
  
Maa-Br'ee looked around uneasily. They had hit the forest line behind the Canissan section a good twenty minutes ago, yet Mira hadn't broken pace. "If they are being attacked too, why go into the forest?" he whispered to Qui-Gon.

"Maybe they're not being attacked," the younger Master responded with a frown.

"She knows about the disappearances, that much is clear."

"Perhaps there was more truth to the sentiments of the people than you thought."

"If you believe that, why are you following her?"

Before Qui-Gon could reply, Mira screamed and began running.

They picked up their pace, rushing through the rapidly thinning trees, trying to follow the dark shape crashing through the brush before them. Ahead, they heard the faint sound of voices crying out. Suddenly they burst into a clearing, and the two Jedi stopped, their expressions horrified.

Tents dotted the wide expanse, framed all around by the forest line. Almost half had been torched, the flickering light casting a strange glow on the handful of Sdunas trying to put out the flames. More were scattered about, wailing in pain or hunched over bodies too still to be alive. Along the far line of the clearing a dozen animals were tethered to the trees, frenetically trying to break free as the fires raged nearby.

Maa-Br'ee ran towards the nearest Sduna, bent over a small shape. As he knelt down next to the sobbing man, he saw that the shape was a child. Her head had been crushed beyond recognition, and the distraught Sduna was awkwardly trying to staunch the blood.

He closed his eyes for a moment, quieting the pure rage that had risen inside of himself, then grabbed the man's shoulders. "Where?" he asked in Cant.

The Sduna's eyes met his. They were vacant.

Maa-Br'ee shook him roughly. "Where?" he repeated.

After a moment, his gaze focused. Slowly he turned his head and looked to the left. 

Maa-Br'ee stood up and looked back at Qui-Gon, who had stopped to help another Sduna away from the raging fires. "South."

The Jedi nodded, and they began sprinting towards the trees.

* * * * *

Danae unconsciously slipped one hand into Obi-Wan's as she felt her hearts skip. He rubbed his thumb against her hand in reassurance, but she could feel the shock emanating from him as well.

They were standing in the belly of a freighter. Towards one end, row upon row of metal cubes and vats led off into darkness. Towards the other, they could see a door, and two transport vehicles resting on either side.

Obi-Wan's free hand suddenly pressed against her stomach. She inhaled reflexively, but he simply pushed her against the wall of the cube. "Security monitors."

She followed his gaze to the upper walls, where she could see lenses turning fitfully on the ends of narrow boxes, each attached to a small gun. Nodding, she pulled him behind one of the vats, raising her head to read a fresh label stuck crookedly on the glass vitrine.

SDUNA - Testing/Mon Calamari

Danae shook her head. _This is getting out of hand_. "We have to get off of this thing." She looked down at Obi-Wan, whose eyes were fixated on the lower strip of readouts.

"He's still alive."

"It's just stasis," she responded irritably, her eyes now searching for a safe exit.

"No," he said urgently. "Danae."

The sound of her name, filled with need, made her head whip around. She leaned over and looked more closely at the readings. Much higher than simply keeping a dead body fresh. High enough to maintain a living body through transport. _But barely alive, and in what condition I couldn't begin to imagine--_

"_Sma,_" she muttered. "Does this never end?"

"How could they have such a large-scale operation with no outside knowledge?"

"Canissa's further away than the Outer Rim. Almost no travellers. And no one in Manis was going anywhere." 

He nodded, his face riddled with concern. "We have to get out of here."

"I know. There." She pointed to the main door.

"The monitors--"

"We don't have any choice." She steadied herself, focusing her mind. Next to her, she felt Obi-Wan do the same. Both drew their lightsabers and ignited them.

Suddenly he spoke. "Now."

In unison, they darted for the door. Blasters began to fire. Without pausing, each leapt and dodged the red lines, Obi-Wan reaching the door first. He smoothly deflected three shots, and the guns nestled in the walls exploded.

"Nice," she commented as she shoved her lightsaber into the door and began cutting.

"I could get access--"

"My way this time."  
He hesitated, then pushed his own lightsaber into the door next to hers. In a few short moments they stepped through the gaping hole still tinged with red.

They were standing at the edge of a large hangar. Above them, the rocky cliff had been shorn away to make an open cavern. Obi-Wan stared for a moment at the expanse before him, the rising sun gleaming over the valley, touching the tops of the trees with a soft yellow light. Golden lines of energy were sliding over the opening. _A membrane of sorts, but unlike any I've ever seen before._

Unable to tear his eyes away from the sight--_what sort of frequency are they using? What effect does it have?--_he began walking backwards, following Danae. She was cutting around the freighter to the right, towards the back of the hangar, but suddenly froze.

"BAVU!"

Obi-Wan whirled around at her scream, terrified and furious at once. At the far end of the hangar, twelve masked Canissans were entering through a wide doorway. Ten of them were pushing vats that had been set upon small wheeled platforms. The last two were guiding a larger, floating platform towards the freighter, with three bodies piled on it.

And one was clearly Bavu. Obi-Wan realized with mounting horror that they had cut the pilot's hands off. His body was sprawled awkwardly to one side of the platform, the arms ending in raw, bloody stumps.

The Canissans looked up as Danae's cry echoed through the hangar. All immediately drew their blasters, and one slammed its hand down on a control panel. A siren began wailing through the hangar, and somewhere deep in the cliff a second alarm went off, its sound a dim echo of the first.

Danae's lightsaber ignited.

_No no we can't. More will come._ He ignited his own, but grabbed at her arm. "We need to get out of here," he whispered urgently.

The gaze that met his was hollow, and he felt his stomach plummet. But before he could speak again, the Canissans opened fire. He dodged the first round and began deflecting the second, grimacing as a fresh party of droids and Canissans appeared through the doors. "Danae!"

She ignored him, sending every bolt of fire back at its sender. He could see the gleam of tears in her eyes. A bolt came too close and he leapt nimbly onto a stack of supply crates, then vaulted to the right, catching another shot as he landed. _At least I can think clearly now._

His eyes darted around, searching for an exit, but he couldn't see any doors save for the one that seemed to be endlessly supplying droids and Canissans. _I can't even see an accessible vent, or any sort of service tunnel. We're completely trapped._ The realization left him cold.  
  
He feinted again and leapt back near Danae, trying to get her attention. "We have to get out of here," he repeated breathlessly, but she was working her way closer to the Canissans, focused entirely on felling as many of them as she could. 

_Got to snap her out of it._ He shook his head as the Canissans began to advance in response, and pushed the Force towards them, knocking the first line back. "If you have any bright ideas, now would be a good time to share them," he said sarcastically. 

His tone made her head twitch, and he felt encouraged. "Neither of us are getting any younger, you know." He slapped a shot back, ducked a second, and hit a third in one smooth motion. "And if they don't kill us, our Masters certainly will."

Her head turned completely. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be." He dodged another bolt. "Welcome back."

She paused, noting the number of Canissans and droids, then leapt into the air, landing on the top of the freighter. From the corner of his eye, he saw her start to run across it, and cut underneath its belly in the same direction.

As she ran, Danae felt her senses returning.The shock of seeing Bavu had dulled into an ache of misery in her chest. _I'm so sorry so sorry I didn't think--_

Skidding to a halt on the other side of the ship, she looked over the hangar, ducking a stray shot. _No doors here either. Only one way, then. _Her eyes lit upon the fuel lines hanging from the walls, and she began to smile.

The Canissans had followed as well, cutting to their left to renew their attack. Below her, she could see Obi-Wan working steadily, deflecting the shots back. _We can hold out for a while, but not much longer. Not the way they keep coming. _She leapt down next to him, her lightsaber moving in perfect match to his own rhythm. "Backwards."

His expression was openly shocked. "No."

"Do it."

"There's another way." He flung out with the Force, pushing a handful back.

"I'm older than you--" she sliced left, catching a droid that had run under the belly of the freighter, "--so just shut up and do it."

"We can fight them."

Danae knelt and swung awkwardly at a shot. The red gleam riccocheted off her lightsaber and hit the fuel lines on the wall, exploding in a burst of fire. The Canissans and droids scattered. As the flames leapt out, touching off more explosions, she grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and sprinted for the opening in the cliff, dragging him behind her. He tried to break free, but she gritted her teeth and half-pulled, half-shoved him towards the edge.

They skidded to a halt and looked down. They could see the tops of trees, eighty meters below. And a winding river that cut near the cliff before turning into the forest, the water gleaming between the branches.

"Better than I hoped." She grinned with satisfaction and dug into her belt, pulling out a breathing apparatus.

He shook his head. "No. Absolutely not."

They crouched in unison as a blaster shot whizzed past them. Smoke was rising in the hangar, kept inside by the membrane that vibrated inches from their faces. Raw panic tinged the shouting voices behind them.

"Would you go already?" She whirled, deflecting another shot.

He hurriedly pulled out his breathing apparatus. "There has to be another way," he muttered, turning back towards the hangar. "If we could get to the doors--"

Danae groaned and elbowed him as hard as she could in the chest, shoving him backwards through the membrane. As a group of Canissans started running towards her, she blew them a kiss, then turned and dove after him, flinging herself into the open air.

  
9.

Maa-Br'ee and Qui-Gon sprinted through the forest, following the trail of broken underbrush. Neither spoke; both were completely focused on making as little noise as possible and trying to sense the beings that had just passed through. For almost twenty minutes they ran steadily, leaping over fallen trees, ducking overhanging branches. Finally Maa-Br'ee raised his hand, and both slowed to a walk.

Qui-Gon cocked his head, listening. The brush was crackling faintly ahead, and he could hear muffled voices. His hand settled on his lightsaber, and in front of him he saw Maa-Br'ee draw his own.

Maa-Br'ee suddenly slid to the right, behind a large tree, and Qui-Gon automatically moved left in imitation. His gaze scanned the green foliage, and finally lit upon a shape moving slowly about ten meters away. The two Jedi's eyes locked briefly, and they began to trail the being. 

As they closed in, it stopped, looking about warily. Maa-Br'ee reached out with the Force, moving a branch near its head. It sighed audibly, shrugged, and began walking again.

Qui-Gon moved forward quickly, his movements silent. He clamped a hand over the lower half of the masked face and drew it against himself, the other raising the handle of his lightsaber to press against its throat. It struggled, then went still, its heart pounding against Qui-Gon's arm. 

Next to them Maa-Br'ee materialized, peering intently at the goggles that aimed towards the night sky. He waved his hand once over its face, and it collapsed into unconsciousness.

Qui-Gon lowered the dead weight, glancing at Maa-Br'ee curiously. The stout Jedi shrugged, then gestured to the being's face. Qui-Gon nodded and pulled the mask back. They gazed for a moment at the Canissan features, then, as if of one mind, turned and began following the trail again.

After a few minutes, they caught up with the party, walking in single file through the forest. Three had slung bodies over their shoulders. The other two were at the head and foot of the line, their blasters raised, heads swiveling with every step.

The Jedi fanned out, Qui-Gon working his way towards the front, Maa-Br'ee falling into step parallel to the rear. As Qui-Gon leapt, striking the lead being in the chest and head, Maa-Br'ee ignited his lightsaber and moved behind the last one, slamming its head into the nearest tree. 

The middle three dropped their bodies, but found themselves flanked by the two Jedi. "What is this?" Qui-Gon asked quietly in Cant.

They looked at each other uneasily. One reached for his blaster, only to find Maa-Br'ee's lightsaber humming over his wrist.

"What is this?" Qui-Gon repeated.

They looked at each other again, and nodded. 

The being next to Maa-Br'ee suddenly turned and threw itself onto his lightsaber, knocking them both over. The other two drew blasters and shot at the bodies on the ground, striking Sdunas and masked beings alike with a wide spray of blaster fire. Qui-Gon seized one of the beings, trying to wrench the blaster away, only to be sprayed with blood as they shot each other.

His jaw dropped. "What did they just do?"

Maa-Br'ee threw the dead body off of himself and rose. "I've never seen anything like it."

"To die rather than have to answer--" Qui-Gon shook his head, wiping the blood off of his face. "This is worse than we feared."

"By far." Maa-Br'ee stepped delicately over the other two and reached for the bodies they had carried, turning one over. "Sdunas. So they were taking them alive."

Qui-Gon pulled the mask off the one nearest him. "Canissan again."

"Check their pockets."

"This isn't the Rim," he snapped.

Maa-Br'ee sighed wearily. "They couldn't have carried them this far, without some sort of struggle."

Qui-Gon hesitated, then bent over, fishing through the Canissan's pockets. He pulled out an injector, peering at it in the darkness. "It's blue."

"Blue?"

"I've never seen one like it before."

"Neither have I. We should get that analyzed."

He nodded. "But back to the clearing first. They need our help."

"And after?" Maa-Br'ee rose, dusting at his robe. 

Qui-Gon's face darkened. "After that, we are going back to Manis. This has to end."  
  
* * * * *

Obi-Wan was trying very hard not to be angry.

He tried not to be angry as his body crashed through branches, rough edges sliding against his neck painfully, his body becoming yet more bruised.

He tried not to be angry when he hit the water head first, diving in awkwardly, the bottom of the river shooting into focus. He struck the bottom hard, bruising his head yet again and nearly losing his lightsaber. Finally he managed get control of his body and begin swimming to the surface. Somewhere in the water he had spat out his breathing apparatus, and he inhaled deeply as his head broke into the open air.

_She didn't have to just push me like that!_ He could hear the echo of another splash, the sound riccocheting through the forest, sending birds into flight. After a moment Danae's head broke the surface, gasping. She began swimming after him, the two making their way towards a tiny dip in the otherwise high embankment.

Obi-Wan flung his lightsaber onto the dirt, dragged himself up, then irritably held out a hand to her. She grasped it and he pulled hard, his eyes widening as he nearly flung her over his head. 

"Lighter than . . . you." She rolled onto her back in the soft earth, coughing. "Bones . . . less dense."

"Oh." He was momentarily distracted by the new information, then remembered he was mad at her. "You didn't have to push me!"

She stared at him. "Why are you upset?"

"There might have been another way!"

"Well, apparently I missed the big door that said 'Jedi Escape Route.'" She sat up and wiped at her face with her sleeve.

"For all you knew, this was a puddle," he said furiously. "We could have been killed!"

"Like Bavu?" Her face tightened as she uttered the name. _Must let him go. Can't focus on it. But it's so hard . . . _

He started as he heard the pain in her voice. "Sorry," he muttered.

In response, her jaw clenched, and she raised her hands to cover her eyes.

_That's great, Obi-Wan. They didn't call you Oafy for nothing._ He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," he repeated softly. "Danae?"

She shook her head. He could see her body trembling lightly, and he rubbed her back, trying to think of what to say. Finally she wiped at her face and took a deep breath.

"Maa-Br'ee's known him for years," she murmured. "He was a good friend."

"You flew with him a lot?"

She nodded. "Off and on, since I was twelve."

"There's nothing you could have done, Danae."

Her eyes shut tightly for a moment. When they opened again, they were brimming. "I'm having a little trouble with that."

His hand brushed at the first tear awkwardly. "But it's true."

"I owed him a favor," she whispered. "A really big favor."

"For what?"

"For Teth. And after that."

Obi-Wan paused. "You said not to ask--"

"Don't."

_So what do I do now?_ He watched her closely, unsure of how to proceed. She was gazing at the river. _She looks so sad. It's--it's almost like a dream I had once, I was sitting on a cliff in a desert, and somehow it was like this--_

He kissed her cheek just below the streak of blue paint, letting his lips brush her ear as he pulled away. "He would understand," he whispered encouragingly.

"I hope so," she whispered back. _I'm so sorry, Bavu. I'm so sorry. _"But thank you for saying it." Her eyes met his. "And for the kiss, as well."

He grinned. "Anytime."

She began smiling in return. "I bet."

"Now, later, whenever." He waved his hand vaguely. "Just let me know."

"I'll be sure to remember." Her voice was growing stronger, returning to its usual jaunty tone.

"And if I'm working on something, feel free to interrupt me."

She wiped her eyes, watching him surreptitiously. _He's awfully cute when he tries to be coy like this. _"Duly noted."

"Or if I'm sleeping. Don't hesitate."

"I think I see where this is going, Obi-Wan."

"Really. Anytime." His face grew sly. "Or anything else you might want . . ."

Her eyebrow arched. "Such an open invitation?"

"Master Qui-Gon says I should be open to new experiences," he replied innocently.

"Master Qui-Gon probably wasn't thinking of me."

He was about to respond when he heard a roar overhead. They immediately leapt to their feet, looking back at the cliff. Near the top, the freighter suddenly appeared in a plume of smoke, sliding out of what looked like solid rock and dirt. Once it had cleared the side of the cliff it began to rise, shooting towards the atmosphere.

"And that reminds me," Danae said lightly. "We should head back now."

She turned and began picking her way over the embankment, but he grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"What?"

"Before we go." He frowned, feeling himself blush yet again. _I have got to stop that somehow. She'll think I have a disease at this rate._ "Back at the Temple, when I first saw you--"

"Yes?" Her foot was twitching impatiently.

"The other Padawan with you--" he paused, suddenly wishing he had never opened his mouth.

"Mirta. What about him?" She scowled at the name.

"Were you, or are you--or anyone, really--"

She groaned and turned back completely, waving her arms around. "We're stuck on a riverbank in the boondocks of this boondock moon, no obvious way back to Manis, probably being tracked by armed Canissans while we dawdle here, and you want to know if I'm in love with anyone?"

"I didn't say 'in love,'" he replied softly.

Her face turned a delicate shade of pink. "Oh. Well . . . uh . . . no, then. To whatever you were asking."

He felt his face growing warmer. "Well, that's--ah--good, I guess. So we should go, right?"

"Are you?" _If he's going to make me squirm like this, two can play at that game._

"No, of course not." He was taken aback. "Don't be ridiculous."

"What's so ridiculous about it?"

"Well, it's a little silly, don't you think?"

Her eyes narrowed. "There's nothing silly about it, Obi-Wan. You're no eyesore."

_Not an eyesore? But I always thought I was skinny, and I have that stupid braid on my head. _"I don't know about that."

Danae groaned again. "We'll discuss the merits of your appearance when we get back, alright? For now, we need to move."

"What merits?"

"Later, Obi-Wan." She began striding through the forest, following the river as it wound to the north.

He ran after her, wincing as the brush tore at his legs. "So there's going to be a later?"

"That's not what I meant," she retorted, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"But that's what you said. You said 'later, Obi-Wan.'"

"You're seeking innuendo, Padawan. What if your search proves fruitless?"

"Sometimes the journey is more interesting than the goal," he replied sagely.

She chuckled. "Maa-Br'ee has a very similar philosophy."

"Maa-Br'ee probably wasn't thinking of me."

"I don't know about that. Maa-Br'ee's taken a bit of a liking to you."

"Really?"

"Really. And he thought Mirta was an idiot. Which, actually, he was."

"What a pity." Obi-Wan was beginning to feel distinctly pleased with himself. 

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

"That tone."

"What tone?"

"That one. The one that means, 'hey, maybe I am the hottest thing in the galaxy after all.'"

"Do you really think I'm the hottest thing in the galaxy?"

"I said you're not an eyesore." She stopped, looking around. "Isn't that enough?"

"I preferred the latter sentiment," he replied, halting next to her.

"We are absolutely, completely lost."

"I thought you knew where you were going."

"So did I. Sadly, it was a lie."

Obi-Wan frowned, looking back at the cliff, its base now masked by the forest. "Well, Manis is on the plateau, right?"

"But there's no way to scale that cliff. I thought maybe we could go around . . . "

"Maybe we should cut closer to the base, follow it, and see if it slopes down at any point."

She nodded. "Good idea. And you can take the lead, then."

"Why me?"

"Because you're obviously better at directions than I am." She wagged a finger in his face. "Use your resources well, young Padawan."

"I know, I know." He sighed and cut to the left. "The resource is going, Padawan."  
  
* * * * *

Maa-Br'ee glanced around as they cut back through Manis, eyeing the streets newly illuminated by the rising sun. They had spent a wearying three hours in the forest, healing the injured as best they could, only to watch in surprise as the Sdunas suddenly began packing their remaining belongings. Despite Qui-Gon's best attempts to ascertain what was happening, the Sdunas had mutely helped their wounded onto the small pack animals and slipped into the forest, leaving their dead burning on pyres in the clearing. 

Now, returning to the city, both Jedi were startled anew by the absence of any movement in the city. The streets were completely deserted, despite the fact that the morning was wearing on. All the shops were tightly shuttered, and nothing was visibly stirring in the houses. 

"Where is everyone?"

"There are some police officers over there," Qui-Gon murmured, nodding his head in the direction of five Canissan soldiers loitering on a corner.

"What a relief," Maa-Br'ee replied sarcastically.  
"And one is coming towards us."

"So make him escort us back to the capitol building."

Qui-Gon's head snapped around. "What are you talking about?"

"It's either that, or we'll have to explain where we've been all night. And we have got to get back up there. Once Danae finds out what happened to the ship, it's the next place she'll head to."

The soldier raised a hand as he trotted towards them. "Where are you going?" he asked in heavily accented Basic.

"Well, at least we can understand them," Maa-Br'ee muttered. "For all the good it will do us."

Qui-Gon shot him a look, then bowed formally. "I am the Ambassador for the Republic, here at the behest of the Trade Federation. I am due at the morning negotiations. Where is everyone?"

The Canissan scowled. "We're sweeping for _slags._ Governor Pl'xa's house was robbed last night_._ Why are you out? And what about the blood on your clothes?"

The two Jedi glanced at each other. Qui-Gon sighed and waved a hand in the soldier's face. "We need an escort to the capitol building," he said quietly.

"You need an escort," the soldier repeated.

"One soldier will suffice."

"One soldier will suffice."

"We need to return quickly, and without any trouble."

"You need to get there quickly," the soldier said agreeably. "And without trouble."

"Thank you." Qui-Gon smiled. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated."  
  
"Xik!" The soldier turned, waving to another in the group, all watching the interchange curiously. Xik turned out to be a Canissan so young that even his uniform fit poorly, the sleeves hanging over his hands.

"What's going on?" He looked eagerly at the two Jedi.

"This is the Ambassador for the Republic. He needs to return to the capitol building immediately. See that he gets there without any hassle."

"We both need to return," Qui-Gon said calmly.

"Sure!" Xik grinned. "Don't worry. If we run into any _slags_ I'll just waste them."

"How reassuring." Maa-Br'ee rolled his eyes.

But Xik didn't notice. Instead, he turned and began walking briskly towards the capitol building, his chest puffed out. One hand was flexing on his blaster, and he was looking around far too often, as if he expected a _slag_ to jump out at any minute. Qui-Gon and Maa-Br'ee followed, exchanging rueful glances.  
  
  
10.

Danae grabbed at a branch, pulling herself up. They were ascending a slope to the north of the cliff: steep, but with enough fallen trees and jutting rocks to hold onto. In front of her, Obi-Wan was moving slowly, testing each new object before he gripped it and moved upward.

"That one's loose," he called over his shoulder, indicating a narrow rock.

"Thanks."

"We're almost there."

"Obi-Wan?"

He hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just realized I'm hungry, that's all."

His chuckle wafted down. "_Sma_, Danae. I've been starving all morning."

"Such language," she replied lightly, pausing to steady herself. "I'm rubbing off on you, I see."

"You obviously don't know me that well."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi has hidden tendencies?"

He chuckled again but didn't answer; he needed his breath. The last few meters of the slope were almost sheer, and it took all his energy to finally drag himself onto the plateau.

He knelt for a moment, gasping. On the northern side the trees were less dense, and just past them he could see the first houses of the Human section sloping away to his right. The morning sun had almost reached its zenith, setting the city on fire with its light. _I never thought Manis could look beautiful._ In its center, the capitol building gleamed enticingly.

Turning, he lay on his stomach and held out his hand to Danae. She hesitated before grasping it. "Remember--"

"Bones less dense, right?" He pulled gently, easing her alongside of him.

"Very good." She crouched next to him, catching her breath. "Huh. Manis actually looks pleasant for a change."

"I was just thinking the same thing." He glanced at her. "We, however, look dreadful."

She looked at him, then at herself. _Dreadful is an understatement. We'll attract a lot of attention. _They were heavily bruised and covered in dirt, their bodies dotted with twigs, bark, and scratches. A tumble in a bramble patch had left Danae with a few clinging to her back, and blood was clotting on her arm where a stray blaster shot had nicked her. Obi Wan's tunic was ripped in three places, and somewhere along the way he had skinned a knee.

"And we probably smell worse," she agreed. "We'll be quite a sight walking back."

"But through it all, the face paint remains?"

"It's waterproof, forestproof, fireproof, Canissanproof--"

"It makes you look strange." _Terrifying, actually._

She grinned broadly, the streaks flexing on her cheeks. "That's the point."

"So what do you want to do?"

Her face darkened. "If they got Bavu, then we can't go back to the ship," she said quietly. "We'll just have to cut through Manis as best we can, and hope no one asks questions."

"If we could only get changed, we'd be a lot better off." His eyes suddenly lit up. "Danae?"

"Yes?"

"I have an idea."

"I'm not sure whether to be pleased or disturbed." She rose, wiping at her sweaty face.

"We need to cut around to the south a bit more." He gestured to the right. "Not too far, though."

"What's there?"

"I met a Human, on my way into the city yesterday." _It feels like a million years ago._ "She seemed nice enough--"

"Best plan I've heard yet. Lead on."  
  
* * * * *

Qui-Gon and Maa-Br'ee strode hurriedly through the corridors of the capitol building. It had taken them a few minutes to ditch the suddenly inquisitive Xik, and Maa-Br'ee was scowling with impatience. As they neared their quarters, Qui-Gon shook his head. "They're not here."

"No." Maa-Br'ee's scowl deepened. "What about your ship?"

"The corridor to the docking bay is close to the conference room. We should clean up, then go."

Maa-Br'ee nodded and slipped into his room, Qui-Gon doing the same. A few minutes later they reemerged, having cleaned off most of the dirt and blood from the previous evening. They moved swiftly to the docking bay, but stopped once more at the ramp.

"Nothing," Qui-Gon hissed irritably. "Where could they have gotten to?"

"I have no idea," Maa-Br'ee hissed back. "What happened to your ship?"

"I told you about the freighter."

"So where's your astromech?"

Qui-Gon frowned. There was no sign of the little droid. "Maybe it shut down?" 

"Those things never shut down until they complete their work. And that panel isn't finished."

"We should--" 

Footsteps in the hallway made them both turn. Governor Pl'xa was walking towards them. "Ambassador. I have been waiting."

"My apologies, your Honor," Qui-Gon said pleasantly, bowing. "I was just discussing our repairs with my fellow Jedi."

Pl'xa's eyes flickered to Maa-Br'ee. The Master met her stare evenly. She gazed at him for a moment, then shook herself and looked back at Qui-Gon. "Will your student be joining us?"

"Sadly, no. Shall we go?"

"Does he need assistance?" 

"He is fine, but I thank you."

Pl'xa shrugged and turned, walking towards the conference room. As they neared the closed door, she called over her shoulder, "And what of your apprentice, Master Jehru?"

Maa-Br'ee froze, then his face grew cold. His hand disappeared inside his robe. "What of my apprentice, your Honor?"

The Canissan governor pressed the control panel next to the doors, opening them. When she turned back, her eyes were gleaming. "How is she faring, with you spending your time here?"

Qui-Gon began calming his mind.

"_She_, Governor Pl'xa, can take care of herself." Maa-Br'ee slipped his lightsaber into his sleeve.

"I think you don't know Canissa very well, Master Jehru." The doors slid open, and Pl'xa strode in, followed by the two Jedi.

"Pardon my presumption," Maa-Br'ee replied coolly, "but she is a Jedi, and--" He broke off, staring at the conference table. Next to him, Qui-Gon went still, following his gaze. In the center of the smooth metal surface a pair of bloody hands rested.

"Bavu," Maa-Br'ee whispered. "Oh my friend, I am so sorry."

Qui-Gon raised his eyes to meet Pl'xa's. "You realize, of course, that the murder of a Republic official is considered an act of war."

"We don't need the Republic," Pl'xa replied, a smile playing over her feral features. "Your presence is no longer necessary."

"How unfortunate."

Her smile broadened as the doors opened again, revealing twelve Canissan soldiers. Xik stood among them, grinning at the two Jedi. She waved a hand airily. "Take them to docking bay 4."

One of the soldiers nodded and stepped forward, only to hesitate at Maa-Br'ee's icy stare.

"My ship is in bay 2," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"We have arranged a transport for you."

"Have you discussed this with Governor Maku?"

She snickered. "He is aware of the situation, yes."

"What of Lieutenant Pune?"

"Lieutenant Pune has already departed." 

Qui-Gon's eyebrow rose. "Very well, then." He looked at Maa-Br'ee. "It seems that we have no choice."

The older Jedi had turned his gaze to Pl'xa. "No choice at all," he replied coldly.

"Take their weapons and escort them," she said, waving her hand again at the soldiers.

Six advanced, encircling the two Jedi. Their hands flexed around their blasters. A hand fumbled around Qui-Gon's waist, pulling his lightsaber off his belt. As another did the same to Maa-Br'ee, he frowned, then looked at Pl'xa. "He's unarmed."  
  
"Check his sleeves, you fool," she retorted.

Maa-Br'ee chuckled as the soldier pried his lightsaber free. The soldier looked at him curiously, then shrugged. Blasters nudged the two Jedi in the ribs, and they turned and walked out of the conference room, soldiers pressing in on all sides.

* * * * *

Obi-Wan knocked on the door again. "Vani?" he whispered urgently.

Next to him, Danae was scanning the street, her eyes darting at every faint movement. They had managed to slip past the first group of soldiers they had seen upon entering the Human section, and had hidden while a second passed. But she could sense them all around, moving quietly through the streets, and she spun her lightsaber nervously in her fingers. _If they attack us here, we'll never get back to Maa-Br'ee. And we have to tell them what is happening._

Finally the door opened a crack, and Vani peered out at Obi-Wan. She shook her head and grabbed him, dragging him inside. Danae slipped in before she could slam the door shut.

"Crazy," she hissed at Obi-Wan, smacking him upside his head. "Crazy crazy crazy!"

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing at the bruise she had inadvertently struck. "We need your help, Vani."

"Police everywhere! Crazy!" She turned to Danae, scowling. "Who?"

"My name is Danae," Danae replied in Cant. "What's happening here?"

Vani's features relaxed slightly at the language. "Police came this morning," she murmured. "They said the _slags_ were moving in, they had robbed Governor Pl'xa's house and attacked a group of soldiers in the forest last night."

"Do you think that's what happened?" Danae's eyebrow arched. _Sounds like Maa-Br'ee to me._

"No, but we never know what's happening." Vani shrugged. "All we can do is stay inside, like they told us to. Otherwise, they might be provoked."

"What happens when you provoke the police?"

"They arrest you. The court system is a farce. You get sent to prison, to the north. And most of the time, you never come back."

Danae translated for Obi-Wan. "Another source, then," she added.

He nodded. "We need to get cleaned up and get back into the building."

She took a deep breath and looked at Vani. "The _slags_ have done nothing," she said quietly. "We are Jedi, Ambassadors for the Republic. And we have uncovered an illegal trade operation here on Manis. One that is being run by the Canissans, using the _slags _as scapegoats."

Vani shook her head. "I don't understand. I thought the Jedi were helping us negotiate--"

"Governor Pl'xa never intended to negotiate," Danae interrupted. "We need to get cleaned up, and get back to the capitol building as quickly as possible. Can you help us?"

The woman stared at her for a long moment, then walked off, ranting in Cant and waving her arms around.

"What's she saying?" Obi-Wan looked at Danae curiously.

She frowned, listening, then suddenly grinned. "She's cursing some sort of deity for giving her a heart, Obi-Wan. And cursing the Canissans, and cursing the day she was born . . . "

"Maybe we should go, then."

But Vani returned with a pile of clean rags in her arms. She handed half to Obi-Wan and gestured to a room to the left. "Go," she commanded in Basic.

He looked at Danae, but she just shrugged.

"Boys I know." Vani's eyes narrowed. "She stay. Go on."

Danae snorted, biting back laughter. "You heard the lady, Obi-Wan."

"What does she--" his eyes widened when he saw Danae pull off her belt. "Oh. Right. I'll, ah, I'll go."

The two women watched as he slipped through the door, then smiled at each other. 

"He's a little--" Danae hesitated, trying to find the right word in Cant.

"I had a son," Vani replied quietly. "Not much younger than him. I know how they get, at that age."

She stopped, her tunic half-off. "What happened to him?"

"He disappeared."

"I'm sorry, Vani." Danae dropped the tunic to the floor and pulled off her undershirt, frowning as she saw a large scrape across her stomach. "Didn't even feel that."

"Is that why you're here?" Vani handed her a damp cloth.

"Yes." She winced as she cleaned the wound. "What do you know about the disappearances?"

"They've been happening for over a year now." 

"Any idea as to why?"

Vani shook her head. "No. The police say it's the _slags_, but no one has ever truly believed it. There's just no reason for it. Those that work in the city have never been a problem."

"How do the Humans relate to the Canissans?"

"We don't." 

"Yet you share this planet." Danae began wrapping the cut on her arm.

"When we first arrived, two generations ago, it was a little different." Her cool hands settled over Danae's, helping her to tie off the rags. "Then we were allies, however uneasily. But when the droughts happened, everything fell apart. We blamed each other for mismanagement, and by the time the disappearances began no one was speaking to each other."

"But you have two Governors?"

"Maku is a fool." Vani's voice was calm. "A wonderful fool, but a fool nonetheless. Totally oblivious to the changes that have occured since the drought. He won't be reelected."

"When are the elections?" Danae pulled her undershirt back on and began washing her face.

"They should have happened a few weeks ago, but then Pl'xa moved for the renegotiation, so we passed the measure and voted for the elections to be delayed until they ended."

Her eyes met Vani's. "So as soon as the renegotiation was completed, Maku would have been out?"

The woman nodded. 

"Who would have been elected, do you think?"

She shrugged. "There's a few. Albran, for one. He's very popular, pushing for a higher tax so we can raise enough money to bring in the Agri-Corps. Ware D'bussi, my second cousin, was also going to run. Ware wants to create a task force to examine the _slag_ situation, see if we can reach some sort of accomodation with them and grant them representation."

_All things the Canissans might not like. _ "We really need to get back to the capitol building."

"It would be best to wait until nightfall, at least. The soldiers will be out all day. Sometimes they take two, if they have enough suspicion to work with."

Danae shook her head. "We can't wait, I'm afraid. Any ideas as to the quickest way there?"

"You can cut around the back, go through some of the yards. That will save some time." Vani looked at her curiously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you?"

Danae smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I forget how strange I look, sometimes. I'm half-Provissian. Thus the hair, and the skin."

"And your ribs?" Vani pointed.

"Oh. Residual gill tissue. Left me with some weird bumps." She hesitated. "I should get Obi-Wan. But I thank you. This was a great help."

"You're welcome. He likes you a lot."

_And he's growing on me as well._ Her face took on a slight pink tone. "I know."

"He's a good person. He helped me carry my laundry all the way back. He didn't have to." Vani shrugged. "I was a little rude, but--"

"It's understandable, all things considered. And you've repaid us a thousandfold."

"Here." She handed Danae a clean tunic. "Put this on. I can't do anything about your hair, but it will help."

Pulling the shirt over her head, she muttered, "You probably won't see this again."

"I don't expect to." As Danae adjusted the shirt, she raised her hand. "I don't think I want to know what's happening. But if there's anything you can do--"

"I fully intend to stop it." Danae smiled sadly at her. "And you don't want to know, Vani. Trust me."

She nodded. "Get him, then. And go. Good luck."

Danae took her hand gently. "Thank you again. We'll be in touch."

"I hope so." Abruptly, Vani turned and disappeared through another door. Danae could hear her feet pattering up a flight of stairs to the second story.

She tiptoed over to the door Obi-Wan had disappeared through and knocked lightly. "Ready?"

"In a minute," he called.

She waited, one foot tapping, then opened the door. "We need to go."

He was standing in a tiny laundry area, one side piled high with dirty linens. The far wall was lined with three large washing sinks, and he was bent over the middle one, scrubbing at his head.

Danae took a step forward, then hesitated. In the filtered sunlight from the room's high windows, she could see Obi-Wan's bare torso. A set of scars zigzagged down his back. _That must have been quite a battle he was in. _Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward again.

"What happened to you?" Her hand brushed the scars.

He jumped, nearly hitting his head on the tap, and turned around. "What? I said I'd be ready in a minute!"

"What happened to your back?" She cocked her head at him.

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Okay." She took a step backwards. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head. "Can you hand me my shirt?"

Wordlessly she held out his undershirt. He slipped it over his head, then pulled his tunic on. "So you're ready?"

Danae nodded.

"Where's Vani?"

"She went upstairs. I don't think she wants to see us off."

"Is she angry?"

"No." Danae paused. "I think it's more a matter of accountability. And memories."

He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means she had a son who disappeared, Obi-Wan. A bit like you, apparently."

"Oh." His face fell. "I didn't know."

"There's no way you could have." Danae bit her lip. "How close were you to finishing the negotiations?"

"Last time I was in the meetings, we passed one resolution. That left five more." Obi-Wan shrugged. "If Pl'xa had her way, it would have taken weeks. But Qui-Gon started calling for votes every time an argument ensued, so we wouldn't get bogged down in circular discussions."

_So he was moving it towards a resolution. Probably far faster than she wanted. _Danae filled him in on what Vani had said, then thought for a moment. "We need to get back in there. We've been gone far too long, and Pl'xa knows what we've been up to. But Vani doesn't think the soldiers will disperse until nightfall at the earliest."

"So we either sneak in, or we walk right up." Obi-Wan slung his lightsaber onto his belt.

"Care to decide?"

"How about a bit of both?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So let's--" he paused, feeling his tunic. "Whoops."

"What?"

"I completely forgot. The datapac." He pulled it out. "It's probably fried."

"We can try to dry it out later. We need to go." She gestured to the door. "Vani said if we cut around the back, we can work our way closer through the yards."

"So let's go, then."

They slipped out of the house into the sunny afternoon.

  
11.

Qui-Gon and Maa-Br'ee kept pace with their escort until the corridor widened. The knot of soldiers loosened, giving the Jedi a little space to maneuver. Maa-Br'ee waved vaguely towards the back of the soldiers, and Qui-Gon nodded.

In one motion they moved, each vaulting in opposite directions to land at either end of the party. With simple gestures, they drew their lightsabers to themselves and ignited them. They worked smoothly, never striking out at the soldiers, only turning their blaster shots back upon themselves. In a few minutes, the soldiers were lying on the ground.

An alarm started wailing through the building. They looked at each other. "Pl'xa," Qui-Gon said calmly. "She's sealing the building. We should find Maku, if he's inside."

"I'll find Maku." Maa-Br'ee smiled. "You just keep her in check."

Qui-Gon nodded and began running towards the conference room. Maa-Br'ee watched for a moment, then turned to the soldiers. He picked his way through the bodies carefully until he found one that was still moving.

"Greetings, Xik." He grabbed the Canissan by the throat, pulling him up. "Let's have a little talk, shall we?"

* * * * *

Danae and Obi-Wan jogged steadily, leaping over the small fences that separated the houses, moving cautiously across the streets. Occasionally they saw movement in a window, but no one appeared to question them.

As the spire of the capitol building grew larger, Obi-Wan suddenly stopped. "We're moving to the side," he said, pointing to his right. The boulevard was visible through the houses, angling away from them.

"Better to stay--" Danae's head shot up as an alarm echoed faintly in the air. "_Baatu._"

She began sprinting towards the boulevard, Obi-Wan on her heels. As they left the safety of the narrower residential streets and started cutting across the boulevard a shout echoed behind them.

"You there! Halt!"

Neither turned around. Danae was running as hard as she could towards the capitol building doors. A blaster fire shot past her ear, but she ignored it. Ahead, she could see the ornate glass doors closing, and a thicker blast door twitching into life over them. Two guards were pacing directly in front of the doors, but both turned as they heard the commotion.

"Keep going!" she called over her shoulder. "They're sealing the building!"

Obi-Wan nodded. _Of course they are. I should have thought of that._ He ducked instinctively as another shot flew past him. Ahead, he could see Danae steering towards one of the guards, and fell into line behind her.

_Glass. The main doors are mostly glass, and they're probably locked -_ she ran straight for the guard, readying herself. The Canissan's eyes widened as he saw her sprinting towards him, and he raised his blaster warily.

Taking a deep breath, she flung herself against him. He was too startled to react as her hands landed directly on his chest, sending them both hurtling into the doors which shattered. She bowed her head as she felt the shards slip past her. They landed in the lobby, somersaulting as they hit the floor, and skidded to the far end.

She turned back, ignoring the bloody guard twitching next to her. "Come on!"

Obi-Wan shot himself through the hole she had made, wincing as he felt the blast door touch the heels of his boots. He hit the lobby floor in a neat tumble that left him standing at ready inside. "Are you alright?"

Danae glanced down at herself and nodded ruefully. _So much for Vani's shirt. _"Nothing serious."

She rose and joined him, surveying the lobby. It was deserted, which disturbed her. A quick glance at the guard she had used for her battering ram told her he was out cold, and bleeding profusely. _Better him than me, I suppose._

"Where's your ship?"

"Docking bay's to the right."

"The meetings?"

He pointed straight ahead.

"Where would Qui-Gon be?"

"At the ship, probably." _Although he could be anywhere._

"Can you sense him?"

Obi-Wan reached out. "Yes." Instinctively he pushed out with the Force to the familiar presence, sending it in a gentle wave. _I hope that does it._

She closed her eyes for a minute. _Maa-Br'ee, Maa-Br'ee, where are you . . . there._

"Is Maa-Br'ee here?"

"Oh, yes." Danae's smile was warm. "He's here all right."

"To the ship, then?"

"Lead on, Padawan."

They began sprinting down the corridor.

* * * * *

Maa-Br'ee shook his head as he gazed at the interior of the small storage room. At the far wall, Maku's body was heaped in a corner, his severed hands resting beside him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to the dead Human. "We should have acted sooner."

His head shot up as he felt a faint tickle at the base of his neck, and he closed his eyes at the enormity of the relief that shot through his body. The Force ran almost lovingly down his spine, nestled between his shoulderblades for a moment, and then disappeared.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment, relishing the residual sensation. It was Danae's favorite way of contacting him, one that she had used ever since she was small. Maa-Br'ee had felt it more times than he could count. As a child, it had usually meant that she was having a nightmare, or a bad practice in the Temple, and he would go to her and hold her, encourage her. As an adolescent, its meaning had faded into simple greeting, a recoginition of their familiarity and bond as Master and Padawan Learner. But never in his life had he been as happy to feel it as he was in that moment.

"Welcome back, my apprentice," he whispered.  
  
* * * * *

Qui-Gon stared at the empty conference room. Bavu's hands still rested on the table, the blood dried to a dull black smudge. He whirled and strode back into the corridor, looking around, trying to sense the direction the Governor had taken.

He reached the dining hall, pushing the door open carefully. The room was dark, windows shuttered against the afternoon sun. He sensed no movement, however, and turned back down the corridor.

As he walked briskly down the hallway, trying to reason where the Governor could have disappeared to, he heard a faint crash. He picked up his pace, his senses fully alert, reaching out to the cause of the disturbance.

The Force hit him in a single wave, and he sent it back automatically before he realized what he has done. A smile broke over the Master's features, and he broke into a run, heading for the lobby area.

There he stopped. His apprentice had just been there, he knew it. Qui-Gon frowned at the spray of broken glass, the bloody guard lying in the middle of the lobby floor. His eyes flickered to the doors, and his frown deepened as he saw the blast door that lay solidly across the entrance.

"The ship," he muttered to himself.

Turning left, he began running again. He was so wrapped up in trying to find his student he didn't sense the party of Canissan soldiers until he was right on top of them. Qui-Gon halted and reflexively backpedaled, taking the measure of the six beings before him.

"I am Ambassador to the Republic," he said quietly.  
  
"You're a problem." One of the soldiers raised his blaster. "And we need to make you disappear."

* * * * *

Danae slammed her fist down on the control panel for the docking bay doors. "Come on, come on--"

"Is it locked?" Obi-Wan squinted at the display.

"No. Just unforgiveably slow." Her senses were screaming at her. _Trouble. We need to get to the ship, try and use the transmitter to contact the Republic--_

Slowly, inexorably, the doors slid open. The two apprentices strode through, but stopped halfway down the ramp.

A large freighter sat next to the Jedi's smaller ship. As they watched, aghast, the boarding ramp lowered, and a single line of masked beings began to file out, interspersed with battle droids. Instinctively they slipped into a shadowed corner, their eyes locked on the growing mass of bodies in the hangar.

"Oh, great," Obi-Wan muttered, shaking his head. 

Danae stared at them for a moment longer, then turned to him. "They're not on the ship, which means they're in the building somewhere. Go get them."

"So let's--" he paused, his eyes widening. "No. Not without you."

"I need you to get them, Obi-Wan."

"No."

"I can buy us some time. If they disperse through the building, we'll never get out. Not after they've sealed off the entrances."

He licked his lips nervously. "Of course we can. With four of us--"

"Don't make me push you again."

"You can't do this."

She smiled sadly at him. "Yes, I can, Obi-Wan. Trust me. This is what I do best."

He stared at her. _She's telling the truth. Or what she believes to be the truth. _"I won't leave you."

The first shout echoed behind them, and they heard the droids readying themselves. Danae grabbed his arm. "Get them. Please. I won't be able to do this for long."

His eyes were pleading. "Danae."

In response, she kissed him briefly, then took a step backwards. Before he could react, the Force hit him like a blow to the stomach, sending him flying back against the wall of the outer corridor.

He shook his head, dazed from the impact, then stood and began running back--__

she can't be serious I'll stay with her she can't make me leave--

but he saw her arm flash out, and a small storage container flew against the inner control panel. The doors slammed shut in his face just as he reached them.

"No!" He punched the doors, then ran to the control panel, frenetically trying to open it. The red light gleamed steadily, mocking his attempts to undo the jammed mechanism.

_Get them. Please. I won't be able to do this for long._

With a last, inarticulate cry of protest, he turned and ran down the corridor.

  
To be concluded . . .   



End file.
